Quid Pro Quo
by Andromeda9
Summary: D'Argo and John do some male bonding. Taking place near the end of season one


**Quid Pro Quo**

Thanks to my beta readers- ScraperRed and Chic_with_gun. I made a few changes after they read so any mistakes are mine. 

Rating: G

Summary: John and D'Argo share some male bonding time. 

(Takes place sometime near the end of season one)

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drinking bowl thudded down on the table.  The Luxan's large hand splayed over the rim didn't shake when the bowl was released.  "John, tell me what human males do to celebrate before a battle."

Thudding his own drinking bowl down, John's hand was equally steady, but he could feel the effects of the Raslak, like mellow aged whiskey making his spine feel loose and relaxed even if it did leave a vinegar like after taste.  He replied, "Actually, D, males in my culture celebrate after a battle.  Though there are some cultures that go through a ritual that mentally prepares them before.  And some cultures perform religious traditions to ask for protection from their gods before a fight."  

D'Argo thought about that for a microt.  His home planet was homogenous; one culture, one tradition, one planet.  Crichton's held many cultures.  The learning process to keep all those languages and practices straight (especially without translator microbes) must take a long time.  This thought posed another question.

For Luxans training for war began early while other educational disciplines came much later, usually as the young reached maturity. "So in order to understand who does what and when--at what age does teaching begin?"

John poured them more Raslak. Their bowls were raised and with a flourish. 

Then…Thud.  

 John never tired of these discussions.  Homesickness was becoming easier to handle.  One of the tricks that John used to try to make sense of life in this part of the universe was to try to find qualities that Humans and other species shared.  He was pragmatic though-if there was only one glass slipper, well…. 

 He felt relaxed.  He had participated, showing almost equal expertise, with the rest of the crew in the day's activities, and these discussions with D'Argo fulfilled the need to have a male friend to commiserate with.  The crew was experiencing a little down time in the 'hell not again' section of the department of justice staffed by Peacekeeper space Nazis.  

Sitting in the central chamber, both men had just finished a hard day of purchasing and stowing supplies besides working on several mechanical problems for Moya.  It was after the last meal, and they were alone.  

Sprawling along a bench, John answered, "Well, D, that depends on the culture.  If the  society has some stability and wealth, than it's usually at about 5 years-- cycles.  Some societies teach only about their own culture.  Usually through mimicking adult behavior, but those are going by the way side as communication brings them closer to other cultures."  

If D'Argo had asked about a ceremony, then Luxans must practice one. Ah, an excuse for another round, although John really wanted to know.

"Hey D, what kind of pre-battle ceremony do Luxans practice?"

D'Argo lifted his bowl and John followed suit.  Thud.  John observed that D'Argo appeared to be only slightly tipsy if the small changes in the set of his eyes were any indication.  It was hard to read a Luxan.  The facial hair and the tentacles didn't stop an expressive mouth and eyes from showing varied degrees of emotion, but they did get in the way at times.   

"The day before, we perform music telling tales of other battles, we fast, and we honor warriors of the past. That is how I came to learn to play the Shilquen."

 John found that piece of information fascinating.  They performed a mental form of preparation that involved the art of song and music.  On the eve of battle, they chose to develop more intellectual qualities than the fierceness that he had come to see as an attribute of their species. Wow!  

John voiced his next thought. "If music and song are integral to your culture, do you use it in other practices-like mating practices?"

"Well, John, if you want the answer to that, you'll have to match me another round."

Laughing, John and D'Argo thumped their bowls on the table again.

"The Luxan chase.  Chase is the word that we use, but it doesn't refer to a physical contest.  It refers more to developing an emotional bond through shared interaction; music is one form of sharing.  Lo'Lann heard me play while I was visiting her home planet after my first battle campaign.   There are some couples who develop shared experiences though cooking." 

John spewed his drink across the table.  D'Argo looked offended, but he wondered if there had been a glitch in the translation.  "What's so funny?"

"Nothing D, it's just that cooking and warriors- I would have never have guessed, especially as you don't like to cook."

"A warrior needs to be able to care for himself and for his troop. Just because I prefer not to cook doesn't mean that I can't."

That made sense.  Of course, a warrior needed to be skilled in more things than fighting.  He wondered if Peacekeepers were as "jack of all trades" as the Luxans seemed to be in the war department.   Hell, for all he knew, a Peacekeeper would die if there were no more food cubes around. Aeryn had no interest in the gallery, but then again, maybe he was selling her short also. He would have to talk to her about that.  

"I would like to hear one of your songs.  I'll match you another round."

Thud.  

Laughing again, D'Argo began a bawdy tone as John refilled their bowls.  If his microbes were getting it accurately, this was one hellva raunchy song.

 D'Argo had trouble singing.  He tried not to laugh, as he watched John crack up over the words.  It wasn't until the song was almost finished that they noticed Aeryn and Zhaan standing at the door, bemused expressions on their faces.   

With dren eating grins the guys held up their drinking bowls to the ladies, and invited them in.  John sat up, saying, "Ladies, care to join in a game of quid pro quo?"  

Stepping in, Aeryn looked at Zhaan before saying, "Whatever that means, Crichton."

Fin


End file.
